Two Doofuses with a Terrible Idea
by TheAlmightyPotatoLord
Summary: In which Connie and Sasha try to prank the 104th Trainees Squad and fail miserably.


**I obviously don't own Attack on Titan.**

…

"You ready for this?"

Sasha looked at Connie, who was currently busy strapping on his 3DMG under his black cloak. She could see the quickly setting sun from their position. They were in the woods surrounding the camp. Everyone was eating dinner now and there wasn't much time until Instructor Shadis would call curfew. Connie would have to be back in uniform by then, or else Instructor Shadis would get suspicious. If he got suspicious, Sasha knew they were as good as caught. He found out anything he wanted to eventually, as she had harshly learned the last five times she tried to sneak bread out of the kitchen. Other than the danger of Shadis, though, Sasha couldn't wait for this. The looks on their faces would be priceless!

"Of course I'm ready!" Connie said, gripping his rubber machetes. He picked up the small sack they'd packed in advance. He dug his hand around in it for a second before pulling out a cheap, clay mask, hastily painted black and red.

"Alright, so," Connie said, "You're going to distract everyone in the dining hall with some baloney story about a spooky serial killer, right?" He started picking at the strings knotted together at the back of the mask.

"Yup! And you'll come when it starts getting dark?"

"Uh-huh!" Connie held the mask in front of his face, "They'll never know what hit them!"

"Alrighty then!" Sasha began to walk back towards camp, ready to alert the others of a "dangerous serial killer", when she heard Connie again.

"Hey, you mind helping me tie this mask around my head?"

* * *

Sasha rushed into the dining hall, closing the door behind her in a hurry. She pressed her back against the door, making it look as though she was afraid of something getting inside. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha saw Armin give her a concerned look.

"Sasha?" He said slowly, "What are you doi-"

"Oh my God! Armin!" Sasha yelled, pressing her back and shoulders harder against the door, "Help me barricade this place! Doors! Windows! Everything!"

By this time, Sasha noticed that she had attracted quite a bit of attention. Jean, Thomas, Marco, Franz, and Hannah were looking at her from their table. Bertholdt and Reiner were, too. Eren was sending quick glances between her and Armin, seeming unsure of whether he should get up or not.

"Sasha, what are you talking about? Why do you want to barricade the place?" Armin asked.

"There's someone coming, Armin!" Sasha pushed herself up from against the door and grabbed Armin's shoulders, "He chased me in the woods! I don't know who it was! But he had these huge knives and this creepy little mask over his face! Now he's coming to kill us all!" Sasha began shaking Armin by his shoulders.

"Sasha!" Armin yelled, wrestling out of Sasha's grip, "Calm down!"

"If whoever was chasing you plans to come in here, they're going to have a bad time," Reiner said, standing up from his table.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously, "Th-this guy is nuts! He threw like, three knives at my face! And he has 3DMG!"

"So do we." Reiner said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasha tensed, though she wasn't sure if the others noticed. She hoped not.

"Yeah," Jean said, getting up, "Whoever this hot shot is, we can take him no sweat."

"I don't get what the big deal is, Sasha," Eren said, walking up to her to stand beside Armin, "We're armed to the teeth and we know how to use our weapons."

"So why has this guy got you so scared?"

Everyone's eyes turned to her, looking for an answer. Sasha saw Armin lean forward a bit.

"U-um… uh…." Sasha replied dumbly, racking her brain for a believable answer. She and Connie had forgotten that they were pranking people who were prepared to fight off danger.

She suddenly heard someone running outside. Oh, they had messed up. They had _really_ messed up. Sasha turned around in time to see the large, wooden door of the dining hall slam against the wall as a cloaked figure in a mask made his grand entrance. Maybe they could still save this…

"Ahh! It's him!" She screamed.

Connie quickly pulled out his rubber machetes and charged at her, weapons raised above his head.

And then Jean decided to trip him. He just did it like the cloaked figure wasn't a threat at all, which was right, but they weren't supposed to think that.

Sasha flinched as she heard the harsh thud of Connie's chest hitting the floor. She could hear people talking at the tables around her.

"What the hell?" One girl muttered.

"This was the guy she was afraid of?"

"Seriously?"

Jean leaned down and flipped the "attacker" over, pulling back the hood of the cloak. He slid off the mask, revealing what everyone had already guessed by that point.

"Connie? Really?" Jean said sounding unimpressed.

Connie let out a nervous chuckle. "Err, hey, guys! What are- I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Just eating," Marco replied from halfway across the room.

"So," Reiner said, walking towards Connie with a smirk on his face, "What are you doing here, Connie?"

Connie shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, just… hanging out."

"Hanging out?" Reiner's eyebrow rose.

"Yup… Hanging out…" Connie said lamely. He briefly glanced at Sasha and mouthed 'what happened'. She smiled weakly and mouthed back 'tell you later'.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something here?" Reiner looked between Connie and Sasha, obviously noticing their silent conversation.

"Honestly, guys, this is your worst prank yet," Armin sighed.

Connie looked down, muttering, "No one can take a joke…"

Sasha walked forward and extended a hand to Connie, who gladly took it and pulled himself up off of the ground.

"Well, it could have gone worse..." Sasha said.

"HEY!" A booming voice sounded through the room, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!"

…

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence.

"You jinxed it, genius," Connie whispered to her.

Sasha ignored him and eyed the doorway, looking for any signs of their irate instructor.

"Hide?"

"Hide!"

...

 **Hope you enjoyed! Even if you didn't you could still review, because reviews are very appreciated. Thanks and see you guys next time!**

 **~The Almighty Potato Lord**


End file.
